sorpresas
by kaoru
Summary: mi historia modificada, leanla a ver si ahora esta maejor y deje reviews please !!!!!!!!!!! n_n


Capitulo 1  
  
Kenshin y Kaoru se encontraban en la estación de trenes esperando a los invitados de Kyoto hasta que...  
  
-Misao, bienvenida ¿como has estado?  
  
-Muy bien Kaoru y tu, hace dos meses que no te veo  
  
-Jeje bastante bien Misao y tu  
  
-Muy bien también  
  
Por otra parte Kenshin iba hacia donde se encontraba Aoshi  
  
-bienvenido Aoshi  
  
-hola Kenshin, gracias por invitarnos- dijo Aoshi  
  
-no hay de que, además fue Kaoru quien los invito  
  
-ya veo  
  
-hola Himura!!!!  
  
-Hola misao- dono como ah estado  
  
-Muy bien!!!!!! Solo que.......- un ruido interrumpe la conversación y Misao se pone colorada  
  
-Jeje, creo que tienes hambre amiga  
  
-Bueno si un poco n///un  
  
-No se preocupen iremos a comer al Akabeco- agrego Kaoru  
  
Mientras se dirigían al Akabeco se encontraron a Sanosuke quien saludo "sutilmente" a los invitados  
  
-hola chica comadreja- saludo nuestro apostador, peleador callejero y demás  
  
-¡¡a quien le dices comadreja cabeza de pollo!!- respondió la com... digo Misao que luego le lanzo unas cunais a sano que logro esquivar  
  
-vaya parece que esta niña no ha cambiado en nada sigue igual  
  
-tranquila Misao- dono  
  
-oye jou- chan a donde van  
  
-vamos al Akabeco  
  
-ya veo bueno visto que insisten los acompaño  
  
-nadie te ha invitado -agrego Kaoru ¬¬ con esa mas que sutil mirada de Kaoru hacia nuestro cabeza de pollo  
  
Al llegar al Akabeco fueron "cálidamente" recibidos por Yahico que estaba barriendo el piso del restaurante  
  
-hola comadreja-  
  
-¡¡a quien le dices comadreja niño!!- respondió Misao quien comenzó a jalar el cabello del niño  
  
-Misao- dono no me parece conveniente seguir gritando y riñendo- Kenshin mira para todos lados- toda la gente nos esta viendo -_-U  
  
-tienes razón Himura- Misao suspiro- pero ya vas a ver en la salida ¬¬  
  
Luego apareció Tsubame  
  
-buen día a todos ¿que se les ofrece?  
  
-hola Tsubame. Mmmmmm creo que estará bien el plato especial del día, ¿que les parece?  
  
-por mi esta bien Kaoru- dijo Misao  
  
-por mi también- agrego Aoshi  
  
-si!, pidamos eso!!- grito Sano  
  
-Tu mejor no opines porque nadie te invito ¬¬- dijo Misao viendo de reojo a Sano- cabeza de pollo...  
  
-comadreja chismosa-  
  
-bueno, bueno, Misao-dono, Sano- interrumpió Kenshin  
  
El almuerzo siguió comúnmente ( eso no quiere decir normalmente) con peleas, gritos, algunos daños físicos, como golpes por parte de Misao hacia Sano y Yahico, gritos de Kaoru hacia los mismos, uno que otro golpe de Kaoru hacia Sano y nuestro pobre Kenshin intentando tranquilizar a estas personas y siendo victima de algunos golpes.  
  
Al terminar de almorzar Sano se fue junto con Megumi, y Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao y Aoshi se dirigieron al dojo donde Kaoru les indico a los invitados cuales serian sus habitaciones, luego Kaoru los dejo para que acomoden su equipaje y descansen un poco de el viaje. Luego Kenshin y Kaoru fueron al comedor y se sentaron uno frente al otro, en silencio hasta que Kaoru decidió hablar.  
  
-ehhhhh oye ken......Kenshin Mmmmmm ¿no...no te parece que falta algo en el dojo?  
  
-Oro.. algo... ¿como que?- pregunto Kenshin con cara de interrogación- Mmmm esta mañana compre todo lo necesario para dos dias ¿o me olvide algo?  
  
-No!!! Tonto no me refería a eso. Me refiero que seria lindo oír a niños en el dojo como cuando estaban Ayame y Tsuzume ¿ no te gustaría?  
  
-Oroooooo!!! Creo que es muy pronto no me parece conveniente  
  
-oh.... ya veo entiendo y si tienes razón.........-cerro los ojos desilusionada- tienes razón.....-susurro y luego se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta del dojo  
  
-Kaoru ¿donde vas?- pregunto Kenshin  
  
-voy a salir, nada mas...- respondió Kaoru sin voltear a verlo, a lo que Kenshin la vio extrañado  
  
-¿que habré dicho..?  
  
Kaoru salió del dojo, estaba llorando las palabras de Kenshin la habían herido mucho, nunca pensó que Kenshin no quisiera tener un hijo, se sintió destruida, entonces decidió ir con la única persona con la cual podía hablar abiertamente de ese tema...  
  
**************  
  
Megumi estaba tranquila por suerte no tenia ningún paciente, sano recién se había ido, la había acompañado a la clínica, se quedaron un rato hablando, haciéndose algunos mimos, y después Megumi le pidió que fuera a dejar unas cosas en una clínica que se encontraba un poco lejos de ahí, ya que ella no podía dejar sola la clínica.  
  
-Mmmmmm creo que iré a dar una vuelta por aquí- pensó- el día esta muy lindo para salir- sonrió y al mismo tiempo que se iba a buscar su bolso vio a una joven parada en la puerta de la clínica.  
  
**************  
  
Misao estaba arreglando las cosas que había traído, mientras pensaba:  
  
-creo que después iré a dar una vuelta- pensó Misao sonriente mientras seguía acomodando su equipaje- Mmmm le preguntare a Aoshi- sama si me quiere acompañar- Misao termino de ordenar las cosas y se dirigió al cuarto de SU Aoshi-sama  
  
Aoshi ya había terminado de ordenar su equipaje y estaba sentado en su cuarto con los ojos cerrados, el cuarto estaba silencioso, y con esa tranquilidad se le hacia mas fácil meditar, estaba bastante concentrado, su tranquilidad se acabo cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, a lo que el respondió tranquilamente  
  
-pase..-  
  
Misao abrió la puerta y dijo  
  
-Aoshi quería preguntarle si no me quisiera acompañar a dar una vuelta, Kaoru me dijo que Tokio estaba muy lindo y cambiado, ¿que dice?, ¿eh?  
  
-Lo siento estoy un poco cansado, quizás sea otra vez- agrego Aoshi  
  
-Oh , ya veo.... -Misao suspiro tristemente, dio media vuelta y se fue, Aoshi la vio salir, cerro sus ojos y siguió en su meditación  
  
**************  
  
Kenshin estaba preocupado por Kaoru, no entendía lo que le pasaba porque habría de ponerse así a tal respuesta, claro que el quería tener hijos con ella pero pensaba que podrían esperar un poco, además él no sabia a donde había ido, pero decidió esperar hasta el atardecer si en ese momento no llegaba iría a buscarla, en eso aparece Sano  
  
-Hola Kenshin, ¿que haces?- saludo Sano  
  
-Estoy por ir a lavar algo de ropa- respondió Kenshin con la mirada perdida  
  
-Kenshin, ¿estas bien?  
  
-¿Eh?, ah si Sano- Kenshin se levanta y lo ve- ¿oye viste a Kaoru cuando venias?  
  
-No, porque- respondió Sano medio extrañado  
  
-Lo que sucede es que ella se fue de aquí... llorando  
  
-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto sano alarmado- ¿y tu dejaste que se fuera así como así? Mira, si le pasa algo juro que te mato- dijo en tono de hermano mayor  
  
-A mi también me preocupo pero me pareció que ella no quería ver a nadie y menos a mi- respondió Kenshin angustiado-Además yo le prometí que no la sobreprotegería tanto  
  
-Oh bueno esta bien, ¿pero... que le dijiste para que ella se pusiera así?- pregunto Sanosuke  
  
-Bueno lo que paso fue que ella me pregunto si quería que tengamos hijos y yo le respondí que me parecía muy pronto, no entiendo que hay de malo en ello, claro que deseo tener hijos con ella pero no tan pronto...  
  
**************  
  
Kaoru le había contado a Megumi todo lo sucedido en el dojo pero con un pequeño detalle...  
  
-Entiendes Megumi Kenshin no quiere tener hijos conmigo, entonces no se como decírselo  
  
-Kaoru debes hablar con él quizás sea un mal entendido- dijo Megumi tratando de tranquilizar a Kaoru  
  
-Él se puso muy incomodo cuando le pregunte eso y me dijo que es muy pronto, pero de seguro me lo dijo así para no ser tan brusco- explico Kaoru angustiada- además no quiero volver al dojo  
  
-No te preocupes Kaoru yo iré a hablar con Ken-san cualquier urgencia estoy en el dojo-agrego Megumi que luego se levanto y salió de la clínica.  
  
**************  
  
Las calles de Tokio estaban vacías y una joven caminaba por ellas, se veía pensativa y angustiada a la vez, estaba cruzando un puente en el que decidió apoyarse en la baranda y mirar el rió.  
  
-Porque Aoshi-sama no querrá acompañarme, desde ese día pensé que todo cambiaria, pero sigue igual....- Misao suspiro y comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió ese día...  
  
Flash back de Misao  
  
Era una tarde lluviosa en Kyoto Misao esperaba en la salida del templo con un paraguas para que su Aoshi no se mojara cuando saliera. Una hora paso y Aoshi por fin salió, Misao al ver que su Aoshi salía fue corriendo eufóricamente hacia él. La lluvia era cada vez mas fuerte así que Aoshi solo agrego.  
  
-Creo que debemos esperar a que pare un poco  
  
-Bueno entonces creo que deberíamos sentarnos aquí- salto Misao emocionada  
  
Las horas pasaban y Misao había platicado sobre miles de temas de los cuales Aoshi no había escuchado ninguno, ni había dicho nada Misao se canso de hablar y vio el cielo.  
  
-Creo que la lluvia ya paro un poco vámonos de aquí- propuso Misao, enfadada, ya estaba cansada de seguirlo a el a todas partes tratar de hablar con é y arrancarle una sonrisa, pero no podía evitarlo, lo amaba y nadie podría quitar eso de su mente y ella no se rendiría.  
  
Mientras que Aoshi se debatía si hablar o no con ella, tenia que decirle algo muy importante pero no se animaba, era vergonzoso que el ex- okashira de los Oniwabanshuu no se animara a hablar con alguien, y menos con una niña, pero para el no era solamente una niña, era mas, mucho mas, hasta que poco antes de llegar el se decidió a hablar.  
  
-Misao- dijo  
  
-si, que sucede- respondió Misao  
  
-Necesito hablar contigo, es algo importante  
  
-Aoshi- sama.......-Misao estaba sorprendida, quería decirle algo importante!!, que seria!!- s.....si claro que si! Cuando quiera  
  
-podría ser ahora?- pregunto Aoshi  
  
-si!!!- entonces se desviaron del camino y llegaron a un pequeño bosque en donde se sentaron en unas piedras y Aoshi decidió hablar  
  
-Te quería agradecer...  
  
-ehhhhh??- Misao abrió de par en par- porque Aoshi-sama, no entiendo  
  
-Tu... siempre estas conmigo haciéndome compañía, no sabes lo que significa para mi  
  
-no, no tiene nada que agradecerme, yo lo hago por voluntad propia.....porque yo lo am.....- negó con la cabeza- porque usted me crió y me entreno y de alguna forma debo recompensarlo- Misao sonrió ampliamente, a lo que Aoshi respondió con una tierna sonrisa que hizo que ella se sonrojara, luego él le acaricio la mejilla...  
  
Fin flash back  
  
-Ese día pensé que todo cambiaria, pero al parecer no es así todo seguirá igual- pensó Misao mientras caminaba  
  
Pero no, algo en el corazón de Aoshi comenzó a nacer, ese cariño que tenia con Misao ya no era una cariño de amigo ni de hermano, ni siquiera de padre, era algo diferente pero no sabia que...  
  
-Creo que ya es tarde volveré al dojo- pensó, entonces se encamino hacia allí cuando vio pasar a Megumi- Megumi- san!!!!!!  
  
Megumi la vio y se dirigió hacia ella.  
  
-Misao, ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto  
  
-Solo estaba dando una vuelta, ah por cierto no has visto a Kaoru, Himura estaba preocupado por ella, dice que salió y no le dijo a donde  
  
-Si esta en mi casa- respondió la doctora  
  
-¿Paso algo malo?  
  
-Mas o menos, porque no vas a la clínica a verla  
  
-Bueno esta bien- dijo Misao quien se encamino hacia la clínica Oguni  
  
Megumi siguió caminando, pensando en que como Kenshin podía ser tan cruel en decirle a Kaoru que no quería tener hijos, pero ahora se las vería con ella.  
  
-Ya me va a escuchar- pensó Megumi en voz alta.  
  
Kenshin seguía preocupado por Kaoru ya que todavía no había regresado  
  
-Creo que iré a buscarla- pensó- no es seguro que ande a estas horas en la calle  
  
-¡¡ A ti te estaba buscando!!- exclamo Megumi enfadada- Como fuiste capaz de decirle eso a Kaoru justo cuando esta en ese estado!!!!  
  
-Oro Megumi-san no entiendo, a que estado se refiere??  
  
-a que esta embarazada Idiota!!!!!!!!!!- grito  
  
Kenshin quedo helado al enterarse, no podía creer que el iba a ser padre de la persona que tanto amaba, pero.... entonces ¿qué le había dicho? De seguro por eso se fue así  
  
-De seguro estaba en casa de Megumi-san-pensó- tengo que ir a verla- Kenshin salió rápidamente hacia la clínica, debía ver a Kaoru tenia que pedirle disculpas...  
  
Continuara  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Hola!!!!,como verán eh re- editado esta historia, además la estoy haciendo mas larga, lo que espero es que no sea muy largo y aburrido el capitulo, también quiero que se entienda, pero no se, para colmo ahora me han quitado el Internet así que iré haciendo capitulo por capitulo.  
  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado, que se haya entiendo y que no haya sido aburrido este primer capitulo  
  
Ah y por favor dejen reviews si? Los veo en el próximo capitulo ciaooooooo  
  
PD: Ruroken no es mío (ojala lo fuera pero no es así, que se le va a hacer) es del súper mega archi posta genio de Nobuhiro Watsuki y compañía (o sea todos los demás que colaboran) jeje.... 


End file.
